La Diosa de mis Sueños
by anita99
Summary: [SasuHina][One Shot][Lemon]Un encuentro fortuito...¿hará que nazca el verdadero amor?


**Aquí vuelvo con este One Shot SasuHina... Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis!!**

**Advertencia: Contiene LEMON, ya sabéis que de no ser así no sería mi fic.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, no... aunque me cueste reconocerlo... si fuese mío, tanto él como Itachi como Sasuke me habrían denunciado por abuso sexual. Como me gustaría que eso pasara...Muajajajaja!!**

* * *

-Mmmm…Sa-Sasuke-kun…- Susurra mi nombre una y mil veces. 

Mi excitación crece más y más…le beso su suave cuello con extrema delicadeza y pasión contenida, por no dañarla. Mientras paseo mis manos por su estimulante piel, por sus curvas de infarto, por sus redonditos pechos, por su tan preciado Monte de Venus…

-Mmmm…ahh…- Quiere evitarlo, pero un sensual gemido escapa de su fina garganta.

Llegados a este punto, su espalda se arquea en un movimiento involuntario, al notar como juegan mis dedillos en su "zona privada".

¡Oh¡Sí¡Todo su cuerpo me vuelve loco¡Es una diosa en forma humana!

¿Me he muerto? Debe ser eso… ¡Sí! He muerto y ahora me encuentro en el cielo, con la Diosa de mis sueños…

-No puedo…contenerme…- Confieso con la voz entrecortada por culpa de las sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimenta.

Es tanto el placer, tan grande el deseo… Me duele mi propia erección ante tal carga pasional.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…mmm…

¡Oh¡Sí¡Cómo me gusta escuchar mi nombre de esos carnosos y rosados labios!

-Yo…yo…te necesito…onegai…hazme tuya…

¡Sí¡Me está suplicando que la haga mía¡Kami-sama, gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso!

Voy descendiendo mi boca por su pecho, donde me entretengo un poco bastante. Necesito probar su piel con sabor a miel.

Con un tacto más suave que la seda.

Con un olor más embriagante que cualquier perfume de Dior.

Definitivamente: es la divinidad personificada. No hay lugar a dudas.

Prosigo con mi descenso, mi lengua juega en su ombligo, pero no me detengo más, simplemente porque no puedo. Mi instinto me obliga a continuar bajando hasta llegar a esa dichosa zona, estimulada previamente por mis dedos y húmeda a más no poder.

Doy un pequeño lametón ahí, en el punto clave, en el origen del placer, en ese rosado botoncito que me está llamando a gritos.

De nuevo su espalda se vuelve a arquear. Gime. Gime como nunca ha oído nadie, sólo yo, el responsable de su actual situación incontrolable.

Sigo en mi tarea. Vuelvo a lamer, de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Introduzco dos de mis dedos en su entrada virginal, con un ligero vaivén.

De nuevo se estremece su cuerpo.

Está preparada y yo…pues también. Me la masajeo un poquito dirigiéndola a su sexualidad, me posiciono sobre ella, apoyándome con el otro brazo en la cama, para no dejar caer mi peso sobre su frágil cuerpo. Apunto hacia el objetivo…

¡¡¡BRROOOMMMMMMMMM!!!

-¡¡¡Pero qué diablos..!!!

Me despierto con el corazón en la garganta. Un trueno ensordecedor se ha dejado caer despertándome de mis sueños, que por primera vez no eran pesadillas.

Estoy frustrado y además… ¡empalmado! Sí. Está mi buena amiga que va a estallar.

Desde nuestro encuentro de ayer no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Es tan…angelical, que hasta a un demonio como yo es capaz de ablandarle el corazón. Pero sólo y exclusivamente ella es la que me hace sentir vulnerable. Me odio a mi mismo por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo. Con solo unas pocas palabras y unos gestos humildes fue capaz de conquistarme. Aunque, claro está, no podía dejárselo ver.

Acababa de eliminar un miembro de Akatsuki, que por desgracia no era mi hermao. Estaba mal herido, pero podía seguir caminando y eso fue lo que hice.

Me adentré en un bosque. Ya se había hecho de noche, pero con mi sharingan no tenía problemas de visión. Salté de árbol en árbol, hasta que sentí el débil chacra de un viejo conocido y me acerqué al lugar de donde provenía.

Unos metros más allá lo divisé. Yacía en el suelo. Parecía estar herido e inconsciente. Seguramente en alguna batalla había vuelto a perder el control de su cuerpo, por ese demonio que lleva dentro. A su lado estaba tumbado también un hombre que no conocía, pero que por el uniforme diría que era un jounin y de alto rango. Parecía tener fiebre y estar agotado, habría tenido que detener a mi ex -compañero. Tenía en la frente un paño frío, por lo que deduje que habría una tercera persona en aquel lugar cuidando de ellos, pero no pude verla.

Estaba cansado y no podía quedarme allí. Si ese dobe me viera no me dejaría marchar y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver a pelear, así que me di media vuelta para irme, pero al hacerlo me encontré cara a cara con la persona que faltaba.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí, Uchiha-san?- me preguntó con ¿timidez?

Supongo, porque sus ojos no mostraban indicios de temor ni miedo.

Pero esos ojos… blancos como la luna que iluminaba su rostro en ese momento…Esos ojos los había visto en alguna parte, estaba convencido de ello.

-¿Nos conocemos?- le pregunté con tono frío y desafiante.

-Hyuuga- contestó firme- Hyuuga Hinata. Íbamos juntos a la academia.

-Vaya, vaya…con que una Hyuuga… ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo? Podría matarte en este mismo momento.

-Lo sé, pero no lo harás. Si luchas contra mí probablemente te quedes sin chacra, porque por lo que veo estás herido, y Naruto-kun te encontraría fácilmente y no te dejaría ir. Está dispuesto a dar su vida. - Se calló, pero en su mente algo cavilaba-.Demo… tu no quieres eso… Y yo no te detendré.

-¿Nande? –Esta vez sí que estaba interesado en la respuesta, me parecía muy raro que yendo en el equipo del usuratonkatchi , no quisiera detenerme.

-Pues simple, Uchiha-san. Tú estás cegado por la sed de venganza. Si te detengo ahora, Naruto-kun volverá a sufrir de nuevo tu pérdida, pues no pararás hasta conseguir tu objetivo. ¿O me equivoco?

Parecía muy segura de sus palabras, la sorprendí mirando a Naruto con semblante triste, lo que me hizo pensar que no estaba contenta con su propia decisión, pero no hallé ni un resquicio de duda en su mirada. Parece que prefería que éste la odiase a tener que verlo otra vez sufriendo por una segunda traición mía.

Desde luego ella era diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido en mi vida. No era para nada egoísta, se la veía desinteresada, humilde y con una fuerza interna abrumadora que le impedía echarse para atrás ante nada.

-Pero antes de que te marches de nuevo… quiero pedirte algo…- me miró esperando alguna señal de mi parte para continuar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que querría ayudarte, Hyuuga?- su mirada me devastaba, pero no podía permitirle dejarle ver la debilidad que sentía en ese momento, por lo que le pregunté con voz más fría de lo habitual.

-Etto…espera aquí un momento… ya mismo vuelvo…onegai.

Dicho esto, bajó de un salto de la rama del árbol donde nos encontrábamos, la vi alejarse hasta, lo que me pareció ser, su muchila. Sacó de ella unos botecitos y unos rollos de vendas, junto con un paño. Se acercó al jounin con cuidado, recogió del suelo un recipiente con agua y, de nuevo, se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Deja que te cure esas heridas, onegai. Podrías coger alguna infección.

Me quedé de piedra. No sólo me iba a dejar marchar, sino que además pretendía curarme las heridas. Esa mujer era excepcional.

Iba a protestar, pero ella aprovecho mi momento de confusión para acercarse más a mí y hacerme sentar en la rama. Sería inútil negarme. Ella no pensaba dejarme ir hasta curarme.

-Onegai…Uchiha-san…- Un violento sonrojo se vislumbró en su rostro. Se veía tan hermosa…- ¿Podrías quitarte la yukata para que pueda curarte mejor?

No pude evitar ruborizarme también, pero accedí a su petición.

Empapó el paño en el agua del recipiente, lo escurrió después y lo fue pasando por mi cuerpo para quitarme los restos de tierra y sangre seca que tenía. Primero por mi espalda, luego los brazos, el rostro y, por último, el pecho.

Mi piel se erizó al contacto con el frío paño. Pero sus movimientos eran tan dulces y delicados que creí dormirme en ese momento. Era tan relajante…

La miré de reojo. Estaba más sonrojada con cada gesto que hacía, pero completamente concentrada en hacer lo mejor posible su tarea.

Cuando me hubo limpiado, abrió un botecito que contenía una pomada natural y la fue untando con sus dedos en las heridas. Luego me vendó el brazo derecho, que lo tenía gravemente dañado, y el pecho. Abrió un segundo bote, y me dio a tomar una medicina.

-Con esto terminamos. Ya solo tienes que descansar uno poco y estarás como nuevo.- Hablaba muy segura y contenta. Estaba satisfecha con el trabajo realizado, eso se notaba en su mirada.

-¿Nande?... ¿Por qué haces esto por mí, Hinata?

-Bueno…etto…no quiero que te pase nada malo, ya tendré suficiente con aguantar la rabia de Naruto-kun cuando se entere de esto.

-¿Lo amas, verdad?

Su rostro cambió por completo, se puso completamente nerviosa, y su cara se tornó de color rojo, casi morado. No sé porque, pero sentía mi sangre arder, estaba enfureciendo, solo de pensar que pudiera amarlo a él y no a mí.

¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Ella no era nada mío, además la acababa de conocer.

En ese momento, dentro de mi mente nada tenía sentido, ni yo mismo sabía lo que quería. Pero su respuesta me alivió de sobremanera.

-No estoy muy segura de lo que siento hacia él, Uchiha-san. Siempre lo he admirado mucho, demo…él nunca me amará y tampoco tengo claro que yo quiera que lo haga.

Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver la sonrisa que mi rostro había dibujado de forma traicionera.

¿Podría ser que me hubiera enamorado en cuestión de dos horas?

Todo era muy raro.

-Hn. Yo ya me tengo que marchar, éstos pronto despertarán y no quiero tener problemas.

-Está bien… Uchiha-san… Espero volver a verte algún día.- Se despidió de mí, mientras se alejaba, para ir hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-Yo también lo espero…- Susurré bajo, pero pareció oírme, pues por un instante noté como se detuvo.

Y así fue nuestro primer encuentro, que espero no sea el último.

Son las dos de la madrugada, pero no puedo dormirme. Creo que voy a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Todavía tengo el cuerpo entumecido, pero las curas que me practicó ya están surgiendo efecto.

Tengo que verla. Necesito verla una vez más.

Llevo una hora de camino, pero ya veo la muralla de la aldea. Me introduzco en ella sin ser detectado. La verdad es que es muy fácil entrar aquí, deberían tener más cuidado.

Me dirijo directamente a la mansión Hyuuga, se perfectamente donde queda, porque puedo notar el chacra de la Diosa de mis sueños.

Trepo hasta la ventana de su habitación, y con un suave golpe hago que se despierte.

Se levanta y me abre la ventana, con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿U-Uchiha-san¿Qué haces aquí?

Entro en la habitación.

Está preciosa, vestida únicamente con un vaporoso camisón corto, muy corto, de tirante fino. Tengo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para no pensar en las cosas que podría hacer con ella en estos momentos. Mi miembro está despertando y tengo que evitarlo…

-No sé.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

¿Qué hago aquí? Ha sido un error.

Me acerco a la ventana con intención de marcharme, no sin antes dedicarle una sincera sonrisa. Se estremece, puedo notarlo. Me vuelvo para continuar, pero algo que me agarra por el brazo me lo impide.

Me giro. Es ella. Me agarra con una mano del brazo. Quiere decirme algo, pero se pone nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornan carmesí.

-Uchiha-san…onegai…quédate un poco más.

Me suplica y no puedo negarme, es más fuerte que yo. Esta mujer me vuelve loco. Hace que pierda todo control sobre mí.

Sin saber porque, yo ya estoy detrás de ella. Le pongo mis manos en su cintura. Me acerco a su oído…

-Te deseo demasiado, si me pides que me quede…no sé que pueda llegar a pasar… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Su cuerpo se tensa y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

Mi sangre hierve.

Se da la vuelta para mirarme de frente, en su mirada hay… ¿deseo?

Soy feliz de saber que causo las mismas sensaciones en ella, que ella en mí.

-Yo…tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Uchiha-san.

-Sasuke, onegai, llámame Sasuke.

Le tomo su fino rostro con ambas manos y acerco mis labios hasta los suyos.

¡Oh, Kami! Son más dulces que en mi sueño, es tan deliciosa.

Pero quiero más.

Paseo mi lengua caliente por sus labios, creo que se los voy a quemar.

Suspira y emite un suave gemido entreabriendo esa boca que estoy ansioso por probar. No desaprovecho mi oportunidad y me adentro en ella agarrándola con firmeza por la nuca, para que no escape.

Mi lengua encuentra la suya y se ponen a jugar.

Es un juego demasiado peligroso, demasiado caliente, demasiado tentador.

Mi otra mano resbala por su camisón de seda desde su cintura hasta sus firmes y tiernas nalgas.

¡Dios¡Cómo me gusta!

Con un movimiento, asciendo el corto camisón, deslizándolo por su blanca y suave piel hasta librarme completamente de él.

Creo morir. No puede ser. Se encuentra ante mí la verdadera Diosa de mis sueños.

Es mucho más perfecta de como había creído.

Me mira a los ojos y se ruboriza, cree que no me gusta lo que veo, pues mi rostro no gesticula, estoy en estado de shock.

-Sa-Sasuke-san… ¿Qué ocurre?

No contesto. No puedo. El sonido no sale de mi garganta. Mis manos tiemblan sobre su piel. Mi miembro está completamente erecto. Me duele.

La tiro sobre la cama. Con un movimiento desesperado me deshago de mi ropa y me lanzo sobre ella como un lobo sobre su presa.

Ella me mira con sorpresa. No se lo esperaba. Pero no le disgusta. Lo sé.

La beso con más pasión y más ardor que antes. Mis manos se deslizan contorneando su cuerpo perfecto.

Me detengo en sus pechos. Rompo el beso para mirarlos. No puedo más. Me los como. Los masajeo con delicadeza mezclada con desesperación.

¡Sí¡Su cuerpo me desespera!

Sigo bajando las manos por su piel. Agarro sus braguitas del filillo. Se las quito.

Gime. Sabe lo que viene ahora.

Acaricio sus pies, subo por las pantorrillas, ahora los muslos… las ingles…

-Mmmm…Sasuke-san… onegai…onegai…

Suplica. Quiere que siga. Y eso hago.

Con dos de mis dedos masajeo ese lugar secreto.

Es inexperta en esto. Lo noto. Sonrío. Nunca nadie ha estado así con ella. Soy el primero. Y eso…me gusta. Es mía. Sólo mía. Nunca dejaré que sea de nadie más. Si es necesario me quedaré en esta villa. Olvidaré mi venganza. Todo. Todo. Sólo por ella. Porque me pertenece. Porque le pertenezco.

Gime. Gime una y otra vez. Susurra mi nombre. Me encanta. Suena tan bien con su voz…

-Hinata…te quiero…te amo…te deseo…me quedaré aquí…solo por ti.

-Sa-Sasuke-san…mmm…yo también…aahh… te amo…no sabes cuanto…mmm

La beso de nuevo con impaciencia. Me coloco encima suyo. Necesito hacerla mía ahora.

¡Ya¡No puedo esperar más!

-Ahhhh… Sasuke-san…onegai…despacio…

Le ha dolido mi intrusión. Normal. Es virgen. Pero ya no le duele. No me muevo y noto como hace presión sobre mi miembro. Gime más fuerte. Mueve sus caderas en señal. Ya pasó lo malo. Ahora solo queda disfrutar del placer de su cuerpo.

Muevo mis caderas. Hacia delante. Hacia atrás. Una y otra vez repito ese vaivén. Ya no es suficiente. Necesito más. Ella también. Rodea mi cintura con sus piernas. Me presiona hacia ella profundizando la penetración.

-Ahhhh…Sa-Sasuke-san…más…más…onegai…onegai

-Ahhhh… Hinata…es tan…ahh…delicioso…ahhh…hacerte el amor…

La embisto una y otra vez. Con más fuerza y velocidad a cada entrada.

Estamos al límite, tanto ella como yo, pero nos resistimos, no queremos que acabe. Demo…

-Aahh…Sa-Sasuke-san…no puedo más…aaaaahhhhhhhhh

Llegó. Llegó al orgasmo. Sus paredes se contraen conmigo dentro. La entrada se estrecha aumentando la presión, cosa que no puedo soportar.

-Aaahhhhhhhhhh…Hinata…

Acabo yo también. Dentro de ella aún. Se siente tan bien… No quiero salir.

El sueño nos empieza a vencer. Estamos cansados, agotados, exhaustos.

-Sasuke-san. No te marches de mi lado, onegai. No me dejes sola de nuevo.

-No me iré. No te dejaré sola nunca más.

-Arigato. Sasuke-san. Me haces muy feliz.

-Yo también soy feliz, Hina-hime.

Nos dormimos. Abrazados. Siendo uno. Para siempre.

* * *

**FIN...**


End file.
